Une fille à loups
by laura3120
Summary: Après le départ des Volturi, Sam pensait pouvoir respirer. C'est sans compter sur le retour de sa demi-soeur. Nina a du caractère,qualité apprécié par les membres de la meute, mais aussi le don de s'attirer des ennuis.
1. Chapter 1

Sam passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira, les yeux perdus dans le vide :

-« Ca y'est, c'est fini ! »

Embry se tourna vers lui, le soleil couchant éclaira sa peau tannée par le soleil :

-« Emily t'attend. »

-« Et toi ? »

-« Moi quoi ? »

-« Quand est ce que tu t'imprègnes ? »

-« Pouh, jamais ! »

Sam éclata de rire et libéra ainsi toute la tension que ses derniers jours l'avaient laissé accumuler.

Bien sûr, il ne pourrait oublier, bien sûr, les Cullen ferait à jamais partie de sa vie et tous les problèmes qu'ils posaient avec. Mais les Volturi étaient repartis et la Push redevenait enfin sans danger.

-« Tu penses que Jacob va rester avec les Cullen ? »

-« Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Tu ne peux pas comprendre, je le sais, mais il ne peut plus aujourd'hui, se passer de Nessie. »

-« Honnêtement, je préfère ne jamais comprendre comment ma vie pourrait dépendre entièrement d'une femme. »

-« Tu rejoins les garçons à la plage après ? »

-« Oui. On viendra manger chez Emily un peu plus tard. »

Il avait l'impression de n'avoir plus revu la maisonnette de poupée depuis des siècles, pourtant deux jours seulement avaient passé depuis qu'il avait embrassé Emily en lui promettant d'être prudent.

Il en oublia même de fermer sa voiture et se précipita dans la maison. Emily se leva de la chaise ou elle était assise et vint se blottir contre lui.

-« Je t'aime. »

-« Moi aussi, je t'aime Sam. »

-« Bonjour mon chéri. »

Sam tourna la tête : assise dans le salon, sa mère lui souriait.

-« Maman, ça va ? »

-« Oui, bien sûr ! Et toi ? »

-« Content de te voir. »

-« J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! »

Emily sourit et se détacha de ses bras, il eut presque du mal à la laisser s'éloigner vers la cuisine :

-« Sam, qu'est ce que tu veux manger ? »

-« Tout ce que tu voudras bien me préparer. »

Il la couva un instant du regard puis vint s'asseoir en face de sa mère :

-« Qu'est ce que c'est que la bonne nouvelle ? »

-« Nina revient à la Push. »

Il ne put empêcher un sourire éclatant de venir se loger sur ses lèvres. Nina. Son rayon de soleil.

Après le départ de son père, sa mère avait rencontré un autre homme, Jimmy Clarks et même si il n'avait pas vraiment été mieux que son propre père, il lui avait donné Nina. Sa divine petite sœur.

Pendant des années, elle avait été l'enfant chéri de la Push, son rire d'enfant résonnant sans cesse dans les rues, sur la plage…

Et puis, cinq ans auparavant, Jimmy s'était souvenu qu'il avait une fille et avait décidé de la reprendre à sa charge.

Les faibles moyens de la mère de Sam l'avaient empêché de gagner le procès, malgré l'appui de tous les habitants de la réserve. Et depuis cinq ans, Sam devait se contenter de quelques visites annuelles et des longues lettres qu'elle lui avait envoyées chaque mois sans jamais faillir.

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis presque un an.

-« C'est extra !!Jimmy l'a laissé partir ? »

-« Bien obligé. Elle a eu dix-huit ans hier ! »

Son sourire disparut aussitôt et il grimaça :

-« J'ai oublié son anniversaire ! »

-« Elle a dit qu'elle comprenait, que tu devais être occupé avec les préparatifs du mariage mais elle a dit que tu devrais être très gentil avec elle ! »

-« Ca veut dire qu'elle sera là pour notre mariage ? »

Emily posa une pleine assiette de pâtes devant son fiancé, qui s'empressa de commencer à manger et s'assit sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

-« Oui, Nina adore la réserve, je pense que si elle y revient, c'est pour un moment. »

Sam passa une main dans son dos et avala sa bouchée avant de lui sourire :

-« C'est bien que tu puisses enfin la rencontrer. Tu vas voir, tu vas l'adorer. C'est une petite emmerdeuse qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche mais elle est adorable. »

Emily lui rendit son sourire :

-« Je suis contente qu'elle vienne, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'entends parler d'elle. »

-« Et ça fait longtemps qu'elle entend parler de toi », répondit Sam en la couvant des yeux une nouvelle fois.

Le téléphone qui sonna les fit sursauter tous les trois, Emily se précipita pour répondre.

-« Allo ?...Oui, il est là…D'accord, je leur propose. »

Elle posa une main sur le récepteur du téléphone :

-« Tout le monde est à la plage pour faire un barbecue géant, Billy nous propose de les rejoindre. »

Sam se tourna vers sa mère :

-« Ca te dit ? »

-« Oui, avec plaisir. »

-« Dis à Billy qu'on arrive. »

-« Billy ? On arrive. »

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Sam n'avait pas entendu autant d'éclats de rires ; les problèmes des dernières semaines avaient plongé la Push dans une sorte de brouillard sans joie. Tous les membres de la meute et leurs familles étaient là, il aperçut même Jacob, pendu au téléphone…Sûrement avec Bella ou Nessie.

Il frappa dans la main que lui tendait Embry et vient s'asseoir à côté de Paul après avoir pris un hot-dog. Sa mère prit place autour du feu, en face de lui :

-« Tu leur annonce la bonne nouvelle ? »

Billy Black se tourna vers lui et lui sourit :

-« C'est quoi la bonne nouvelle ? »

-« Nina revient à la Push. »

Autour du feu, tout le monde eut des exclamations de joie et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Leah lui adressa un sourire :

-« C'est super ! »

Lorsqu'elles étaient enfants, Nina et Leah étaient les meilleures amies du monde ; Nina avait été longue à lui pardonner de lui avoir brisé le cœur : il n'était même pas sûr que son pardon soit vraiment acquis.

Billy avait éclaté de rire :

-« Notre petit rayon de soleil qui revient à la Push ! Ca, c'est une sacré bonne nouvelle ! Levons notre verre à Nina ! »

D'un seul mouvement, une vingtaine de verres furent levés :

-« A Nina ! »

Paul appuya sur le bras de son chef :

-« Et une chieuse de plus à la Push ! »

Leah lui tira la langue par-dessus le feu qui les séparait :

-« J'suis sûre que tu s'ras super content de la revoir. »

Embry intervint :

-« Eh Nina, personne n'est super content de la revoir, c'est une petite chieuse ! »

Emily vint s'asseoir à son tour autour du feu :

-« Arrêtez, la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu, elle avait 13 ans ! J'suis sûre que c'est une jeune femme adorable et que vous allez tomber fou amoureux. »

Paul et Embry éclatèrent de rire en se tapant dans le dos, Leah lui sourit :

-« N'exagère pas quand même ! »


	2. L'arrivée de Nina

_Désolé à ceux qui attendaient la suite mais avec la reprise des cours, les exams, les stages, difficile de trouver du temps mais promis je n'oublie pas mes fic. Bonne lecture._

Nina marchait devant lui, ses longs cheveux dorés flottant dans son dos; d'un pas assuré, elle traverse la forêt. Un épais brouillard était tombé et il la distinguait de moins en moins. Il cria son nom mais ne sortit de sa bouche qu'une espèce de gargouillis étrange. Il se mit à courir mais comme si quelque chose le retenait en arrière, il courait au ralenti. Malgré tout, il avançait et finit par rejoindre la plage ou Nina s'était arrêté. Face à elle, un immense brun que Sam ne reconnut pas tout de suite. Apparemment ils se parlaient mais ils tournèrent vers lui quand il approcha. Il vit d'abord le regard de sa soeur dont le bleu foncé avait disparu au profit d'un rouge vif inquiétant et...reconnaissable. Et puis celui, aussi rouge, aussi étrange d'Emmett qui lui souriait d'un air étrange, pervers...Au moment où il essayait encore de crier, Nina et son compagnon se mirent à rire. Les Cullen les avaient trahis...Mais pire que tout était leur rire...Des rires d'enfants.

Sam eut un frisson et se réveilla dans un sursaut. A côté de lui, Emily le regardait, inquiète.

-« Tout va bien ? »

-« J'ai vu Nina transformé en vampire. »

Elle lui sourit et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes :

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ta sœur ne va pas rejoindre les Cullen. Ni la meute ! rajouta t-elle en voyant son visage se crisper.

-« Leah l'a bien rejoint, il n'y a donc pas que les garçons ! »

Elle posa une main sur son épaule:

-« Sam, son père n'est pas un Quileute!»

-« Oui, c'est vrai. »

Il soupira, se tourna enfin vers elle et la contempla : la lumière qui perçait à travers les rideaux n'éclairait que la partie de son visage qu'il n'avait pas déformé à coup de griffes, elle était sublime.

-« Je t'aime!»

-« Je t'aime aussi, Sam. Alors arrêtes d'avoir l'air aussi inquiet, tout va bien se passer. »

Elle vint se blottir contre lui et il referma ses bras autour d'elle en soupirant de bonheur.

Nina fit la grimace devant la glace et passa un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de se recoiffer: la dame à côté d'elle la regardait en souriant.

- " Vous ne devriez pas grimacer comme ça, vous êtes très jolie! "

La jeune fille se tourna vers elle, surprise:

- "Merci. "

Elle reprit ses affaires et quitta les toilettes de l'aéroport en souriant. Elle traina sa lourde valise jusqu'au dehors et prit place dans la queue des gens qui attendaient de prendre un taxi.

Ni Sam ni sa mère n'avait pu venir la chercher mais elle en était presque soulagé: elle avait besoin d'être seule. Après avoir été diplômé et avoir fêté ses dix-huit ans dans la foulée, elle avait choisi une soirée banale pour annoncer à son père qu'elle voulait rentrer à la Push.

_- "Papa? "_

_- "Passe moi le sel, s'il te plaît! "_

_- "Papa! "_

_- "Quoi? "_

_- "Je veux aller à la Push! "_

_- "Pour les vacances? "_

_- "Non, je veux retourner y vivre!"_

_- "Pourquoi? C'est l'endroit le plus ennuyeux du monde. Et puis tu as tous tes amis et Charly ici! "_

_- "Je suis plus avec Charly depuis deux mois! Tu écoutes des fois quand je te parle?! "_

_- "Oh! Vas-y!!Ta mère ne supportera pas ton caractère d'ado deux jours et toi, tu vas t'ennuyer comme un rat mort en deux heures! "_

_- "Mieux vaut ça que te supporter pour les années à venir! "_

Elle avait quitté la table, fait ses bagages le lendemain et était parti sans un mot deux jours après.

Seule devant l'aéroport, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cette soirée. En cinq ans, ses rapports s'étaient tellement détériorés avec son père qu'elle n'aurait pas pu rester plus longtemps avec lui. Elle détestait sa belle-mère Karen, ne parlait à son père que lorsque c'était essentiel et puis même parmi ses amis, elle était toujours resté la petite étrangère malgré ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus. Tout le monde savait que sa mère était une indienne.

Ca ne l'avait jamais dérangé: petite, elle était jalouse des cheveux de Sam, d'un brun soutenu, de son regard noir et profond, impénétrable. Elle aurait voulu se fondre dans la masse des indiens de la Push; mais il fallait bien qu'elle ait quelque chose de son père et mieux valait ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus que son caractère prétentieux et hautain.

Le chauffeur du taxi qui s'arrêta devant elle lui offrit un sourire rayonnant et la laissa s'installer pendant qu'il rangeait ses bagages dans le coffre.

-"Ou vous allez, mademoiselle?"

-"La Réserve de la Push, à côté de Forks."

-"Ah je connais le coin, un peu paumé."

-"Oui mais ça a son charme."

-"Vous êtes là pour les vacances?"

Elle lui sourit dans le rétroviseur:

-"Un peu plus longtemps, j'espère!"

-"Il m'énerve! J'aurais pu aller chercher Nina si il n'était pas aussi foufou."

Jacob le regarda en souriant:

-"Tu sais, je suis sûr que Nina est capable de se débrouiller toute seule."

-"Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu es fils unique mais Nina est très importante pour moi et aussi pour ma mère, je voudrais qu'elle se sente ici comme chez elle et en même temps, elle vit loin de nous depuis cinq ans."

Emily, qui les rejoignait, lui sourit et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, il frisonna:

-"Brady est jeune, il veut bien faire en faisant ses rondes."

-"Oui mais il devrait être plus mature, ce n'est pas de la rigolade, nous avons une vraie mission."

Elle continuait de sourire et il finit par se dérider:

-"Ce n'est pas à moi que tu vas l'apprendre."

Ils saluèrent tout deux Jacob qui s'empressa de rejoindre Nessie et montèrent dans le pickup de Sam, direction la maison de sa mère. Mais à leur arrivée, celle-ci était vide: Nina n'était pas encore arrivée et la mère de Sam n'était pas encore rentrée.

Il soupira.

-"Tu vois, tu n'avais pas besoin de te presser autant. Elle a 18 ans, Sam. Elle est plus âgé que la plupart des membres de ta meute et je pense, beaucoup plus mature."

-"Je sais mais j'aurais voulu qu'elle sache à quel point elle est la bienvenue ici."

Emily entra en première dans la maison et fila vers la cuisine, il la suivit mais le téléphone sonna bruyamment, les faisant tous les deux sursauter. Il décrocha:

-"Allo?...Oui...Oui, c'est ma sœur....Quoi?! C'est grave?..."

Emily sortit de la cuisine et le regarda, inquiète, mais comme à l'ordinaire, son visage était impénétrable.

-"D'accord...Oui, j'arrive le plus vite possible...En revoir."

Il avait à peine raccroché qu'Emily lui demanda:

-"Qu'est ce que c'était?"

-"L'hôpital de Forks. Nina a eu un accident, rien de grave mais je vais aller la voir à l'hôpital."

-"Je viens avec toi. Mais on devrait prévenir ta mère."

-"On va lui laisser un mot, au boulot, elle ne décrochera pas."

Nina ouvrit les yeux au moment ou l'infirmière entrait dans la chambre:

-"Bonjour, vous allez bien?"

-"J'ai mal un peu près partout mais rien de grave, je crois."

L'infirmière lui sourit, dévoilant des dents dignes des stars hollywoodiennes:

-"Vous avez été sonné par le choc mais vous n'avez rien de plus qu'un poignet cassé, vous avez eu plus de chance que votre chauffeur."

Après avoir observé quelques secondes, le plâtre qui maintenait en place son poignet droit, elle releva la tête vers l'infirmière:

-"Qu'est ce qu'il a eu?"

-"La jambe brisée à plusieurs endroits, le nez cassé et plusieurs contusions sur le visage."

Elle soupira de soulagement.

-"L'hôpital a prévenu votre frère. Il devrait arriver bientôt."

-"Vous n'auriez pas du le déranger, ce n'est rien de grave."

A ce moment-là, Sam passa la tête par la porte de la chambre:

-"Eh bécasse, tu nous as fait peur!"

Elle éclata de rire à la mention du surnom dont il l'affublait depuis l'enfance et tendit les bras vers lui.

-" Mon Sam!"

Elle le serra contre lui avant de le relâcher et se tourna enfin vers la jeune femme qui se tenait un peu à l'écart. Elle savait par Sam qu'Emily avait été attaqué par un ours mais elle ne put s'empêcher de la regarder quand même. Malgré ses larges cicatrices, Emily était superbe, surtout quand on voyait Sam la regarder.

-"Bonjour."

Nina se redressa dans son lit et lui adressa un sourire:

-"Bonjour! Je suis contente de te rencontrer enfin!"

Emily lui sourit enfin:

-"Moi aussi, Sam est comme un enfant depuis qu'il sait que tu vas venir."

-"Quel gamin celui-là!"

Sam passa de l'une à l'autre et sourit malgré lui:

-"Tu veux manger quelque chose?"

-"Des nounours à la guimauve."

-"Je vais te chercher ça, je vous laisse faire connaissance."

Les deux filles le regardèrent partir en même temps que l'infirmière puis Emily s'approcha du lit et s'assit à la chaise qu'on avait laissé là.

-"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?"

-"Une voiture est rentré de plein fouet dans mon taxi. Le choc a été violent mais apparemment, j'm'en suis plutôt bien sorti."

-"Ca va alors."

Nina baissa la tête et retrouva son sérieux:

-"Je ne sais pas ce que Sam t'a dit...J'aime beaucoup Leah et j'avais toujours imaginé qu'ils finiraient leur vie ensemble. Mais tu le rends heureux alors je suis contente que tu deviennes ma belle-sœur."

Emily sentit l'émotion la faire frissonner:

-"Merci."

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes, Nina s'empressa de le rompre.

-"J'espère qu'une méga fête est prévu pour mon arrivée!"

Emily lui sourit:

-"Sam et ta mère ne s'occupent que de ça depuis quelques jours et Leah est très pressée de te revoir."

-"J'espère que Jared aussi sera là, c'était mon meilleur ami quand on était enfant. Et c'est le premier garçon que j'ai embrassé."

Emily ne put empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-"J'imagine que oui."

-"Il y aura aussi Embry et Quil et ... Jacob..."

-"Et Paul et Seth."

-" Ca fait tellement longtemps que je les ai pas vu!"


	3. Retrouvailles

Elle s'était arrêtée et le vent vint souffler dans ses cheveux, elle laissa son regard se perdre au loin. Ses deux compagnons s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres d'elle et la regardèrent sans parler, observer le ciel se teinter de rose, rouge et orange alors que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon. Une fois la nuit tombée, elle se retourna vers ses compagnons, leur adressa un sourire rayonnant et reprit la tête de leur expédition. Il avait de nombreux kilomètres et bien des vampires à voir avant d'arriver enfin chez les Cullen, leur destination finale.

-« Aie ! Maman ! »

Cristina, la mère de Sam et Nina, ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air dépité de sa fille. Nina lâcha les béquilles qu'elle tenait et se réinstalla sur son lit en lissant sa robe blanche :

-« Je vais jamais réussir à marcher avec ça ! »

-« Tout le monde peut marcher avec des béquilles. »

-« J'en ai marre, je veux rentrer ! Quand est ce que le médecin doit venir pour me dire que je peux sortir de l'hôpital ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, reste tranquille, Nina. »

Cristina était venue dormir à l'hôpital et avait trouvé sa fille grandie mais inchangée : Nina avait toujours eu sale caractère et une sérieuse tendance à se plaindre. Mais elle n'avait jamais été plus jolie : ses cheveux avaient une blondeur de bébé et sa peau colorée n'avait rien à envier à Sam. Mais ses grands yeux bleus trahissaient son âge et sa maturité qu'elle cachait derrière ses comportements enfantins.

-« Bonjour, mesdames. »

Nina et sa mère se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers le nouveau venu et la jeune fille le détailla, suspicieuse.

-« Vous êtes médecin ? Vous allez l'air trop jeune pour ça. »

-« Nina. »

Le Docteur Cullen éclata de rire.

-« Ne vous en faites pas Mme Uley, j'ai l'habitude. Oui, Nina, je suis bien médecin, je suis Carlisle Cullen. »

-« Et aussi bronzé que la plupart des gens ici. »

Carlisle lui sourit tout en consultant son dossier :

-« Tu as mal ? »

-« Non, c'est juste désagréable. »

-« Tu arrives à marcher avec les béquilles ? »

-« Pas vraiment, mais je demanderais à mon frère de me porter. Je suppose que je pourrais pas conduire. »

-« Ce serait trop dangereux et on ne voudrait pas qu'il t'arrive encore quelque chose. »

Carlisle croisa son regard et lui sourit une nouvelle fois :

-« Ouah, vous avez des yeux… »

De nouveau, Cristina se tourna vers sa fille :

-« Nina ! Enfin, on ne parle pas comme ça ! »

-« Je dis juste qu'il a des beaux yeux, ambrés. Crois-moi, pleins d'hommes m'ont dit des choses bien pire ! »

Le docteur et sa mère échangèrent un sourire tandis que celui-ci continuait l'examen de la jeune blessée.

-« Je suppose que j'ai pas non plus le droit de dire qu'il a les mains glacées. Comparé à Sam, c'est impressionnant, on dirait qu'il a de la température, lui. »

-« Nina, tu ne veux pas te taire et rester tranquille deux minutes, on s'occupera de la santé de ton grand frère une autre fois. »

Appuyée contre la fenêtre de la voiture, Nina s'était enfin tu, sa mère posa une main sur sa jambe :

-« Ma chérie, tout va bien ? »

La jeune fille lui offrit son plus beau sourire :

-« Oui, je suis heureuse. »

-« Tu ne regrettes pas d'être venue ? »

-« Jamais de la vie. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à ce type qui se prétend mon père. Ma vie est ici, il ne l'a jamais compris. »

-« Et tes amis, ils ne vont pas te manquer ? »

-« Si. Mais ici, je t'ai toi, Sam, Leah, Jared…La compensation est largement suffisante. »

-« Et ton petit ami ? Charly ? »

-« Je ne suis plus avec lui. »

-« Oh. Pourquoi ? »

-« Il n'était pas ce que je voulais, j'attends plus d'un garçon. Peut-être que j'attends trop. »

-« Tu as toujours été exigeante, je me souviens que tu faisais tourner Jared en bourrique lorsque vous étiez enfants. »

Nina éclata de rire, mais son regard gardait une infime tristesse. Il n'y avait qu'une mère pour le voir :

-« Nina, tu es sûre que tout va bien. Tu as beaucoup maigri depuis la dernière fois que nous t'avons vu… »

-« Karen ne sait pas cuisiner. Elle pense que le bain-marie est un nouveau massage à la mode. Et puis, je suis de Floride, les filles sont transparentes là-bas si elles font plus de 55 kilos. »

-« Tu as intérêt à manger ! Emily adore faire la cuisine, elle y est depuis ce matin pour ce soir. »

-« Ce soir ? »

-« Nous fêtons ton anniversaire. Rien à voir avec ce ton père aurait pu t'offrir… »

-« Ce sera bien mieux, Maman. »

Elle se tourna vers la vitre :

-« Maman, tu viens de rater le tournant ! »

-« Non, on va chez Emily. Leah t'attend là-bas. »

-« Brady ! »

Le jeune homme reçut en pleine face le torchon que lui envoya Emily :

-« Je goutes ! »

Il continua tranquillement de manger l'enchilada qu'il avait pris dans l'un des plats préparés par Emily et Leah. Comme les plus jeunes de la bande de Sam, il passait tout son temps libre, et il en avait beaucoup depuis le début des vacances, dans la maison d'Emily. Ou plus généralement, à l'extérieur, car la maison était trop petite pour les accueillir tous. Avec l'arrivée des Volturi, le nombre de loup-garou avaient considérablement augmenté. Après Brady et Colin, sept autres adolescents étaient venu rejoindre le groupe, dont le plus jeune, Nathan, avait tout juste 11 ans. Des nouveaux venus, c'était Damian, un ami de Seth, qui était le plus âgé. Josh, Lucas, Martin et les jumeaux de 14 ans, Gary et Julian, venaient compléter la joyeuse bande, plus bagarreurs encore que leurs aînés. Tous avaient les cheveux rasés, une peau tannée d'indien et l'air dégingandé de gamins qui ont grandi trop vite.

Ils tournèrent la tête en entendant la voiture de Cristina qui arrivait par le petit chemin. Brady sortit de la maison, suivi de Seth, Damian, Emily et Leah. Cette dernière eut un sourire rayonnant qu'on lui voyait rarement, et descendit du perron pour accueillir son amie d'enfance. Sortant de la voiture, Nina secoua ses longs cheveux blonds et lui adressa un sourire tout aussi sincère. Elle avança de quelques mètres avec ses béquilles mais Leah avait couru vers elle et la serra dans ses bras :

-« C'est tellement bon de te revoir à la Push, bécasse ! »

-« C'est tellement bon de revenir ! Eh mais tu t'es coupé les cheveux ! »

-« Eh oui ! »

Leah la lâcha enfin et Emily s'avança pour la saluer aussi :

-« Bienvenue chez moi ! »

-« Tu as de sacrés gardes du corps ! dit Nina en détaillant les garçons qui avait cessé de se battre pour regarder la nouvelle venue. Pleins de mini-Sam ! »

Leah et Emily se regardèrent en souriant.

-« Ton frère est un modèle pour beaucoup de garçons de la Push, expliqua sa future belle-sœur. »

-« Bon, Emily et ta mère vont finir le repas pour ce soir avec Kim et nous, on va aller se baigner…Enfin, se promener sur la plage, se rattrapa-t-elle en regardant le plâtre de son amie.

-« Ca marche ! »

Elle allait suivre Leah à sa voiture mais rattrapa sa mère et lui colla un baiser sur le front :

-« A tout à l'heure, Mamoune ! »

Puis en reprenant ses béquilles, elle asséna un coup derrière la tête de Seth comme elle le faisait étant plus jeune et fila rejoindre Leah.

-« Elle est jolie, » lâcha simplement Damian, recueillant d'un hochement de tête l'assentiment de son ami qui regardait la voiture de sa soeur s'éloigner.

-« Au fait, qui est Kim ? »

Elles s'étaient installés sur un immense tronc blanchi par le sel et mangeait des ours à la guimauve dont Nina avait toujours raffolé.

-« C'est la petite amie de Jared. »

-« Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'il ne m'a pas attendu ? » S'exclama Nina en riant.

-« Eh non ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il y'a d'autre garçons à la Push ! »

Nina se tourna vers elle :

-« Et toi ? Personne depuis Sam ? »

Leah eut un regard triste en direction de son amie mais Nina avait toujours eu cette franchise de poser les questions que personne n'ose poser.

-« Non. Je ne suis pas prête. »

-« Tu sais, je n'ai jamais bien compris ce qui s'est passé. Mais tous les garçons ne sont pas comme mon frère. »

-« Je n'en veux pas à Sam enfin je ne lui en veux plus. »

-« Tu en veux à Emily ? »

-« Non, c'est ma cousine, je l'adore. C'est juste que c'est dur de les voir aussi amoureux alors qu'il y'a deux ans, c'était à moi qu'il disait je t'aime. »

Nina posa une main sur celle de son amie et vit une larme perler sur la joue de Leah :

-« Tu seras de nouveau heureuse, je te le jure. »

Celle-ci parvint à lui sourire malgré les larmes qu'elle sentait venir :

-« Ne parlons plus de ça ! »

-« Même pas de Jacob ? »

Leah, étonnée, ne put s'empêcher de rire :

-« Jacob ? Oh non ! »

-« On m'a dit que tu passais beaucoup de temps avec lui ses derniers temps ! »

-« Non ! Enfin, Nina, Jacob est un gamin ! Et c'est juste un ami. Et puis, pourquoi on parle de moi ? Raconte-moi plutôt pourquoi tu as largué ce pauvre Charly ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers l'océan et le vent vint s'engouffrer dans ses longs cheveux blonds :

-« Il m'a trompé… C'est ça de sortir avec le plus beau mec du lycée ! »

-« Tu veux qu'on aille en Floride pour lui casser la gueule ? »

-« Ce serait une bonne idée…Mais je l'ai déjà publiquement humilié ! »

-« Ca m'étonne pas de toi ! commenta Leah en levant les yeux au ciel.

-« Oh, ne refais pas ça ! On dirait Mme Tramp quand elle m'engueulait. »

Nina se releva en un équilibre précaire et imita leur professeur de CM2 :

-« Oh, Melle Uley, ça ne m'étonne pas de vous ! Melle Clearwater, vous ne devriez pas suivre l'exemple de votre amie ! »

-« Tu as toujours eu le chic pour t'attirer les ennuis, pour faire toutes les bêtises auxquels tous les autres ne pensaient pas ! Et tu nous entrainais toujours, Jared et moi, dans tes embrouilles ! »

-« Sur ça au moins, tu peux être sûre que je n'ai pas changé ! »

Le rire des deux jeunes filles résonna jusqu'à ce que Leah se décide à regarder sa montre :

-« Oh merde, Nina, descends de là ! Il faut qu'on aille chez ta mère, tout le monde doit déjà nous attendre et je dois passer me changer chez moi. »

-« Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit que c'était ta petite amie ? »

-« C'était quand on était enfant. »

-« Enfin, elle est partie qu'à 13 ans ! »

Jared fusilla Embry du regard puis se tourna vers Kim et lui prit la main :

-« Kim, c'est toi que j'aime. Je n'ai pas vu Nina depuis des années ! Tu n'as pas à être jalouse, tu es la seule qui importe. »

-« Elle le menait par le bout du nez quand on était au collège. »

Jared grogna en direction de Quil qui riait au côté d'Embry :

-« Vous avez rien d'autre à faire ? »

Les deux joyeux lurons rentrèrent dans la maison de Cristina ou les invités commençaient à se rassembler :

-« Kim, je t'aime, tu es la femme de ma vie. »

La jeune fille frissonna quand Jared passa une main sur son bras et lui sourit enfin :

-« J'espère qu'elle est moche ! »

-« De toute façon, ça ne changera rien pour moi, tu le sais très bien. »

Il allait se pencher pour l'embrasser quand il entendit crier son nom :

-« Jared ! »

Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Nina, ayant abandonné ses béquilles, sauta dans ses bras :

-« Nina. »

Il l'écarta de lui prudemment et la détailla. Elle avait échangé sa robe blanche pour une tenue plus confortable : un short en jean qui dévoilait ses longues jambes dont au moins une n'était pas emplâtré et un débardeur échancré qui dévoilait le haut de ses seins. Elle n'était pas moche. Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire et passa une main sur le biceps ou était tatoué le signe distinctif de la meute :

-« Eh, c'est le même tatouage que Sam ! Moi aussi, j'en ai un ! »

Elle souleva son débardeur, dévoilant un ventre plat et bronzé orné de trois étoiles juste en dessous du nombril.

-« Très joli. »

Leah se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire devant le regard furieux que Kim avait en observant Nina. Jared se tourna enfin vers elle :

-« Nina, je te présente Kim, ma petite amie. »

La jeune fille la détailla une seconde sans rien dire puis lui offrit un sourire en tendant la main :

-« Salut ! »

-« Salut ! »

-« On rentre ? » proposa Jared, sentant que la colère de sa petite amie allait finir par exploser.

-« Ca marche, » dit Nina.

Mais elle les laissa partir devant et se tourna vers Leah qui lui apporta ses béquilles :

-« Elle est banale ! »

-« Oh, Nina, ne sois pas méchante, elle est adorable ! Et Jared est très amoureux d'elle ! »

Nina sourit et monta le perron au moment où sa mère sortait de la maison :

-« Ah les filles ! Enfin ! Tout le monde vous attend ! »


	4. Imprégnation

Nina offrit un sourire rayonnant aux gens rassemblés dans le jardin et qui applaudirent son arrivée. Tous les habitants de la Push qui avaient marqué son enfance étaient là et elle sentit une vague d'émotions la submerger. Elle serra la main de Leah une seconde, comme elle le faisait étant petite, puis prit Billy Black dans ses bras :

-« Tu as bien changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on t'a vu ! »

-« Désolé, Billy Bear, je sais que ça ne te rajeunit pas ! »

-« Ah, il n'y a plus que toi qui a le droit de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Puis elle se tourna vers Jacob qui se tenait à côté de son père et le serra contre elle :

-« Salut petite tête ! Tu sais que les anabolisants sont dangereux pour la santé ! »

Il eut un léger sourire en pensant que Bella lui avait déjà fait la même remarque plusieurs mois auparavant:

-« T'inquiètes, on me l'a déjà dit ! »

-« Eh ben tu devrais transmettre le message à tous tes petits camarades qui se promènent torse nu, » fit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

Tous les membres des deux meutes étaient là, presque tous torse nus. Vu la chaleur ambiante, ça n'avait rien de surprenant mais la musculature de certains des garçons qui pénétraient tout juste dans l'adolescence semblait, il devait l'admettre, un peu suspecte aux yeux de quelqu'un de l'extérieur.

-« J'y penserais. »

-« Salut, Nina ! »

Embry s'était approché et offrit un grand sourire, un peu béat, à la jeune fille :

-« Embry ! Je t'aurais à peine reconnu !

-« Eh, ça fait cinq ans que tu es partie ! On a tous bien changé ! »

-« Je vois ça ! » sourit Nina sans pouvoir s'empêcher de le détailler.

Ou était donc passé les gamins maigrichons qu'elle battait à la course à pied ? Jacob, Embry et Quil avait un an de moins qu'elle mais aujourd'hui, plus question de les devancer de plusieurs mètres.

Embry rougit et lui désigna le buffet :

-« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

-« Je te suis, mais marches doucement. Je galère avec ses trucs ! »

Leah les regarda s'éloigner en souriant :

-« Sam ne va pas apprécier ! »

Jacob se tourna vers elle :

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« D'après toi, pourquoi Jared et Sam n'étaient pas amis avant ? Sam n'apprécie pas les garçons qui tournent autour de sa sœur ! »

-« Oh, je veux être là quand il arrivera ! s'exclama Quil. J'adore quand il met une raclée à Embry. »

-« Quand qui met une raclée à Embry ? demanda Sam qui venait d'arriver à côté d'eux après avoir embrassé sa mère et Emily.

Jacob, Quil et Leah se tournèrent vers lui sans rien dire. Il releva la tête et vit enfin Embry en pleine discussion avec sa sœur :

-« Je croyais qu'il était timide avec les filles ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? »

-« Ils parlent, Sam ! Ils ne font rien de mal ! » s'interposa Leah avant qu'il se précipite sur Embry.

Il la regarda une seconde, respira un grand coup puis détourna le regard de sa sœur :

-« Vous avez vu Paul ? »

-« Il travaille jusqu'à 20 heures, répondit Leah. Mais Sam, sérieusement, Nina est jolie comme un cœur, elle va forcément avoir quelques admirateurs à la Push, tu devrais te calmer. »

-« C'est ma petite sœur ! »

-« Ta petite sœur de 18 ans ! »

Il soupira puis se détourna sans voir Leah lever les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête :

-« Ri-di-cu-le ! »

-« Si moi aussi j'avais une sœur, je préfèrerais qu'elle ne sorte pas avec Embry ! dit Jacob avec un sourire. Tu imagines l'avoir comme beau-frère ! »

-« Renesmée, je rentre dans une heure ou deux, maximum. C'est l'anniversaire d'une amie d'enfance que je n'avais pas vu depuis 5 ans…Bon, j'arrive. Ne t'énerve pas, Nessie. »

Embry se tourna vers Jacob qui venait de raccrocher :

-« Les joies de l'imprégnation ! »

Jacob eut un sourire :

-« Tu as l'air d'y goûter aussi ! »

Embry se tourna vers Nina et Leah qui riaient ensemble en mangeant.

-« Oh non, je ne me suis pas imprégné ! Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est jolie. Et incroyablement envoutante quand elle rit… »

-« T'es sûr que t'es pas imprégné ? » demanda Jacob en riant.

-« Non, non, bien sûr que non. Je le saurais, non ? »

-« Oh oui, tu le saurais tout de suite ! Bon j'y vais ! »

Jacob rentra dans la maison et Embry retourna auprès de Nina. En s'approchant de sa voiture, Jacob vit Paul arriver dans son pick-up.

-« Tu pars déjà ? »demanda-t-il en descendant de sa vieille voiture.

-« Renesmée a envie que je sois avec elle. »

Paul sourit et secoua la tête :

-« Amuses toi bien ! »

Et il rentra dans la maison qu'il traversa en quelques pas avant de ressortir dans le jardin ou tous les invités profitaient de la soirée et de la nourriture. Leah fut la première qu'il vit :

-« Tu en as mis du temps ! »

-« Y'en a qui bosse ! » râla-t-il en lui prenant le verre qu'elle avait dans les mains, qu'il vida d'un train.

-« Je t'en prie, sers-toi ! »

-« Merci, Leah ! » répondit-il en lui frottant la tête.

-« Si tu recommences ça, je t'étripes ! »

Jared les rejoignit au buffet pour manger son dixième hot-dog de la soirée :

-« Eh ! Plus personne ne t'attendait ! »

-« Monsieur bosse, il est très occupé ! » répondit Leah, sarcastique à la place de Paul.

-« Tu devrais rester à côté de Nina, quand tu es avec elle, tu as meilleur caractère ! » déclara Jared.

-« C'est possible ? »demanda Paul avec un sourire provocateur.

-« Je ne vais pas déranger Embry dans sa tentative de drague » fit Leah en l'ignorant.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent en même temps vers l'endroit où se tenaient Embry et Nina. Le jeune homme semblait absorber par les yeux de la jolie blonde.

Mais Paul ne le regardait même pas. A l'instant où il avait posé le regard sur Nina, il avait senti son corps entier se détendre d'une manière inexplicable et désagréable, comme si il ne contrôlait plus rien. Et son cœur qui s'était arrêté une seconde redémarra avec force, tambourinant dans sa poitrine comme si il voulait en sortir. Il eut de la chance d'être appuyé sur la table car ses jambes ne semblaient plus vouloir le porter. À peine conscient que Jared agitait la main devant ses yeux, il ne quittait pas Nina du regard et ressentait comme le besoin de traverser le jardin pour aller la voir, lui parler, juste s'approcher d'elle un peu plus.

Un rêve éveillé, mais il comprenait parfaitement ce qui lui arrivait.

Il sembla retrouver ses esprits quand Jared, aidé par Leah, le força à rentrer dans la maison.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Tu crois qu'il se drogue ? » demanda Leah.

-« Pas du tout », répondit Jared qui lui aussi avait compris.

Paul, assis à terre, leva les yeux vers son ami qui le contemplait avec inquiétude.

-« Sam va me tuer. »

-« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

-« Je viens de m'imprégner de Nina », répondit Paul, la gorge serrée.

Leah éclata de rire sans pouvoir se retenir :

-« Sam va te tuer ! »

-« Merci, Leah, pour ton soutien ! »

-« On aurait dû le laisser dehors, il se serait ridiculisé ! »

-« Leah ! » s'énerva Jared.

-« S'il te plaît, laisse-moi être là quand tu lui diras, j'adorerais le voir te mettre un coup. »

-« Ce n'est pas drôle ! » répliqua Paul. Toujours choqué de ce qui venait de lui arriver, il restait assis sur le sol, comme sonné.

Leah cessa enfin de rire et reprit un air grave :

-« Il serait mal placé pour t'en vouloir. »

À cet instant précis, ils furent tous les deux bien contents de ne pouvoir lire dans ses pensées.

-« Il se passe quelque chose ? »

Sam, pénétrant juste dans la maison, les observa tous les trois et s'arrêta un peu plus longtemps sur Paul qui se relevait et paraissait gêné, ce qu'il n'était jamais d'habitude. Leah ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

-« Tu devrais lui dire… »

-« Je m'suis imprégné. »

Sam éclata de rire et posa une main sur son cœur :

-« Vous m'avez fait peur : je pensais qu'un autre vampire arrivait à la Push… En tout cas, on ne pourra plus dire que c'est un phénomène rare. Qui est l'heureuse élue ? »

Paul baissa la tête, mais il était plus effrayé à l'idée de croiser le regard de Sam que vraiment gêné :

-« Tu vas m'en vouloir… »

Presque par réflexe, Sam se tourna vers Leah et son visage devint soudain plus dur. La jeune fille leva les deux mains comme pour montrer son innocence :

-« Oh non ! Heureusement ! »

-« Alors qui ?...Nina. »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, mais quand il croisa le regard de Paul, il sut qu'il avait raison. Il se détourna une seconde.

-« Sam, je suis désolé. Je… »

Mais Paul, pour une fois, ne savait plus quoi dire.

Sam se retourna et croisa les grands yeux bruns de son ami. Paul avait été le second à le rejoindre dans la meute, alors qu'il avait juste 16 ans. Il avait toujours été colérique et bagarreur, presque même provocateur avec ses amis lorsque ceux-ci s'imprégnaient. Mais il semblait soudain à la fois si perdu et si mature lorsque Sam le regarda qu'il ne parvint même pas à lui en vouloir. Ce qui n'aurait pas été très honnête de sa part. Il hocha la tête comme en signe d'approbation :

-« Je t'en veux pas. Mais maintenant, il va falloir lui dire. »

-« Pas ce soir, c'est son anniversaire. »

Sam se tourna vers Leah :

-« Tu as raison, c'est sa soirée. De toute façon, ma mère m'en voudrait de l'emmener comme ça sans rien dire. Je vais prévenir Billy et le Conseil se rassemblera demain. Il faudrait que tu sois là Leah, et toi aussi Jared, vous étiez ses amis quand elle était ici. Au cas où elle le prendrait mal…Tu peux attendre jusqu'à demain ? » demanda Sam en se tournant vers Paul.

-« Euh…oui, pas de souci. »

Mais il eut un peu de mal à répondre avec plus de conviction, Nina venait de franchir le seuil de la porte :

-« Vous faites une contre-soirée ?...Oh, Mr Grognon, tu nous honores enfin de ta présence ! »

Elle s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras frêles :

-« Contente de te voir ! »

Une fois qu'elle l'eut relâché, elle recula d'un pas :

-« C'est définitif, il y'a quelque chose dans l'eau de la Push pour que vous soyez tous si musclés ! »

Paul qui restait bloqué depuis qu'elle avait posé les mains sur lui la contempla sans rien dire :

-« Tu fais une de ses têtes ! Tu n'es pas content que je sois revenu à la Push ? »

-« Si, bien sûr ! Bienvenue chez toi ! » répondit-il enfin

Leah sourit et vient à la rescousse de son ami :

-« Viens ma belle, il faut encore que tu souffles tes bougies ! »


	5. Révélation

Sam suivit le reste de la bande et ressortit dehors. Mais alors que tout le monde se rassemblait autour de Nina pour qu'elle souffle ses bougies, il avisa Emily, un peu à l'écart.

Il l'embrassa puis s'installa à côté d'elle pour regarder sa sœur, rayonnante.

-« Sam, ça va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête… »

Emily avait le visage tourné vers lui et l'observait :

-« Paul s'est imprégné. De Nina. »

La jeune femme rit doucement et remarqua enfin le nouveau second de la meute depuis le départ de Jacob, en pleine contemplation de sa future belle-sœur.

-« Il a fallu que ce soit Paul ! »

Elle rit de nouveau :

-« Pourquoi, tu aurais préféré que ce soit qui ? Comment aurait-on pu se douter qu'un des garçons s'imprègneraient d'elle ? »

-« J'aurais préféré que ce ne soit personne et qu'ils laissent ma petite sœur tranquille ! grogna-t-il dans sa barbe. C'est supposé être un fait rare ! »

Elle posa une main sur son bras et il se calma aussitôt :

-« Paul n'est pas pire qu'un autre. »

-« Il a un sale caractère ! Et puis, il est impulsif et immature. »

-« Alors que ta petite sœur adorée et chérie a un caractère d'ange…Sam, tu ne peux rien faire, ils sont fait pour être ensemble ! »

-« Je sais. »

* * *

Nina avait les yeux fixés sur son réveil depuis déjà presque une demi-heure. Mais elle était si bien enfoncée dans un amas de couettes, de couvertures et du plaid gris, cadeau de sa mère pour son permis, qu'elle aurait pu rester encore plusieurs heures.

Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, et elle avait plutôt une bonne mémoire, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse en Floride qu'à la Push. Il suffisait qu'elle traverse la forêt et qu'elle voie les petites maisons en bois pour sentir son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

Pourtant, à la Push, elle détonnait alors qu'elle arrivait si bien à se fondre dans la masse en Floride. Qui remarquait une blonde maigre et toute bronzée au milieu de toutes les poupées anorexiques des plages de Miami ? Alors qu'ici, parmi tous ses indiens à la peau tannée par le soleil, elle avait l'air presque pâle.

Elle se décida enfin à rejeter ses couettes et s'installa à sa coiffeuse que les déménageurs avaient amenée de Floride quand elle était encore à l'hôpital.

Elle aurait voulu être brune, comme sa mère, avoir les grands yeux sombres de Sam. Même si apparemment, le fait qu'elle soit blonde aux yeux bleus ne déplaisait pas, surtout à Embry.

En repensant à lui, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait été tellement mignon la veille, tellement attentionné.

C'était exactement le genre de garçons qui lui fallait.

Elle sursauta en entendant frapper à sa porte.

-« Entrez » répondit-elle à la porte close.

Sam poussa la porte et passa la tête dans l'ouverture :

-« Salut bécasse, bien dormie ? »

-« Super. Tu reviens chez maman pour le petit déjeuner ? »

-« Il est onze heures, plus personne ne petit-déjeune ! Non, on fait un feu de camp ce soir avec toute la bande si ça te tente. »

-« Leah sera là ? »

-« Bien sûr. »

-« Alors moi aussi. »

Elle entreprit de se tresser les cheveux quand elle remarqua le visage de Sam dans la glace et son regard inquiet qui se posait sur elle :

-« Qu'est ce qui y'a ? »

-« Rien… Qu'est ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ? »

-« Je vais aller à Forks, chercher un petit boulot. »

-« Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir aller à la fac ? »

-« Sam ! On en a déjà parlé, ce n'est quand même pas toi qui va me le reprocher ! Et puis, j'ai juste dit que je voulais attendre, je me laisse un an et j'irais peut être l'an prochain. »

-« Maman aimerait bien que tu y ailles. »

-« Si tu veux tant faire plaisir à Maman, vas-y-toi ! »

-« Très drôle ! »

Depuis qu'elle avait 3 ans, Nina avait toujours été insolente : elle ne laissait personne lui marcher sur les pieds et ne se gênait jamais pour dire ce qu'elle pensait.

Emily avait raison : Paul et elle se ressemblaient beaucoup…

* * *

-« Laisse moi conduire, c'est ma voiture ! »

-« Nina, tu as la jambe dans le plâtre ! Je tiens à sortir vivante de cette voiture ! »

-« Ca se conduit tout seul, c'est une automatique ! »

-« Vas t'asseoir ! »s'exclama Leah d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire.

Nina lui tira la langue et se décida enfin à s'installer sur le siège passager de la petite automatique. Son père n'avait pas cillé en voyant le camion emporter la voiture qu'il lui avait offert pour ses 16 ans. Ca avait des avantages d'avoir un père fortuné. Mais elle se disait qu'elle le méritait bien, elle l'avait quand même supporté pendant cinq ans sans avoir jamais compris pourquoi il tenait tant à l'avoir avec lui, il ne lui avait jamais prêté grande attention.

Leah ralentit en empruntant un petit chemin boueux qui menait jusqu'à l'endroit ou la meute avait l'habitude de faire les feux de camp. La nuit commençait à tomber et un feu avait été allumé.

Billy, Sam, Emily, Jared et Kim étaient déjà sur place à les attendre. En la voyant descendre de la voiture, Paul sentit de nouveau la tête lui tourner et ne put s'empêcher de la fixer quand elle s'approcha avec un immense sourire. Petit, il était fasciné par ses cheveux blonds comme la majorité des élèves, elle était la seule à l'école de la Push à être blonde comme les blés, et il s'amusait à les tirer pour l'embêter. Mais ce soir, il aurait juste voulu passer une main dans les cheveux qui flottaient légèrement derrière elle.

En marchant à leur rencontre, Nina se rapprocha de Leah pour lui murmurer :

-« Je croyais que c'était une soirée entre jeunes, qu'est ce que Billy Bear fait là ? »

-« Il va juste manger quelques marshmallows avec nous ! »

Elle détestait mentir à son amie d'enfance qui avait tout su de sa relation avec Sam et savait tout d'elle depuis l'enfance. Mais elle se rassura en pensant que Nina saurait bientôt tout…

Ils s'installèrent autour du feu, Nina assise entre Sam et Leah.

La conversation commença de manière banale et Billy observait la jeune fille sourire et se détendre au milieu de ses amis. Puis il se décida à interrompre la conversation :

-« Dis moi, Nina, tu connais les légendes Quileute ? »

-« Bien sûr ! J'avais fait un exposé dessus quand j'étais en sixième. Les légendes qui disent que les Quileutes descendent des loups, c'est ça ? »

-« Oui. »

Elle remarqua alors le silence qui régnait et les regards tournés vers elle :

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

-« Ceux ne sont pas des légendes. »

Elle se tourna vers son grand frère :

-« C'est-à-dire ? »

Sam se tourna vers Jared :

-« Tu veux bien ? »

Il hocha la tête, se leva sans croiser le regard de son ancienne petite amie, ôta son T-shirt et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? » demanda Nina dont la voix trahissait une certaine anxiété en se tournant successivement vers Sam puis Leah.

-« Attends » dit Leah en posant une main sur son bras.

Nina sursauta quand Jared se transforma et eut un mouvement de recul, ouvrant de grands yeux effarés et la bouche comme pour sortir un son qui refusa de franchir sa gorge. Après quelques secondes, Jared s'éloigna pour reprendre forme humaine et se rhabiller.

-« Qu'est ce que… ? »

Son frère, inquiet, se tourna vers elle :

-« Jared, tout comme Leah, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, Jacob et moi, sommes capable de nous muter en loups. Comme dans la légende, pour protéger la Push. »

Elle essaya en vain d'articuler quelques mots puis finit par se relever en prenant appui sur ses béquilles. Leah se leva à son tour :

-« Nina. »

-« Ne m'approches pas ! » s'écria Nina en reculant.

Leah désemparée, fit encore un pas vers elle :

-« Calmes-toi. »

-« Comment tu veux que je me calme ? Il vient de se transformer en loup devant moi ! »

-« Je sais que c'est déroutant… »

-« Non ! C'est… C'est n'importe quoi, c'est de la folie! »

Sam se décida à se lever aussi :

-« Petite… »

-« Laisses-moi ! »

Prenant appui sur ses béquilles, elle fila vers sa voiture, ouvrit la portière, s'installa derrière le volant et démarra en trombe. Kim tourna la tête vers Jared:

-« Même moi, j'ai mieux réagi ! »

Paul la regarda songeur et se tourna vers Sam :

-« Je vais aller lui parler. »

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Leah ne put s'empêcher de sourire tristement :

-« Heureusement qu'il cicatrise vite. »

Puis elle se tourna vers Sam :

-« Elle va nous en vouloir de ne rien lui avoir dit avant. »

-« Ce n'est pas parce que c'est ma sœur et ta meilleure amie qu'elle fait exception ! Nous devions garder le secret ! »

Mais il n'avait jamais vu Nina ainsi, elle n'avait jamais repoussé ni Leah, ni lui. Il s'en voulut de ne l'avoir pas retenu, il n'avait pas bien réagi, il aurait du trouver un autre moyen de lui expliquer.

* * *

Paul retrouva rapidement la trace de la jeune fille, elle s'était arrêté juste à côté de la plage et faisait les cent pas à côté de sa voiture. Il descendit de sa voiture :

-« Nina. »

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui, elle tremblait de tout son corps.

-« Ne m'approches pas. »

Il obéit et resta accoudé à son pick-up, incapable de la quitter des yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle arrêta de marcher et le regarda. Comme tout le reste des garçons, il ne portait qu'un jean sur son grand corps tout en muscle. Ses grands yeux bruns étaient posés avec tendresse sur elle et elle frissonna quand il lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Paul était joli garçon, c'était déjà un fait établi lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, c'était encore plus vrai aujourd'hui.

La plupart des filles ne lui accordaient pas beaucoup d'attention parce qu'il était plutôt colérique, pas vraiment très sociable. Mais le regard amoureux qu'il posait sur Nina aurait fait succomber n'importe quelle fille. Mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention :

-« C'était vrai ce que j'ai vu ce soir, ce n'était pas un rêve ? »

-« Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. »

-« De toute façon, je n'ai pas assez d'imagination pour avoir ce genre de cauchemars… »

-« Je sais que c'est effrayant : la première fois, j'ai eu tellement peur que je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Mais nous ne sommes pas des monstres. Nous avons juste une capacité. »

-« Non, moi j'ai la capacité de casser les pieds de tout le monde. Vous, vous… vous êtes des loups. »

-« Ca fait partie de nous…comme ta capacité à casser les pieds de tout le monde fait partie de toi. »

Elle sourit enfin.

-« Et pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit avant ? Vous êtes des loups depuis toujours ?demanda t-elle. C'est pour ça que vous êtes aussi chauds ? réalisa t-elle ensuite.

-« Oui, notre corps est plus chaud que la moyenne. Et non, nous n'avions pas la capacité de nous transformer depuis notre naissance, c'était dans nos gênes mais elle ne s'est déclenchée en nous qu'avec le retour des vampires… »

-« Quoi ? Oh, comme dans la légende ! Mais je veux pas en savoir plus ! »

Paul fit un pas vers elle :

-« Nina, il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'autre… »

-« Ca ne peut pas attendre demain ? Je suis épuisée, j'ai besoin de dormir. Tu veux bien me ramener chez moi ? En conduisant tout à l'heure, j'ai eu très mal au pied. »

-« Bien sûr ! »

Durant le voyage, elle resta silencieuse, le visage collé à la fenêtre et une fois arrivée chez elle, elle remercia Paul avant de filer aussi vite que le lui permettait ses jambes.

Il sortit précipitamment de la voiture :

-« Nina. »

Elle se retourna, presque inquiète.

-« Ne dis rien à ta mère. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire triste :

-« Elle ne me croirait même pas. »

Puis elle referma la porte sur elle. Il murmura un « Bonne nuit, Nina. » et remonta dans son pick-up. Mais il ne put se résoudre à redémarrer tout de suite, il ne parvenait pas à quitter la maison des yeux. Il posa enfin le front sur son volant :

-« Putain d'imprégnation ! »

Après encore plusieurs dizaines de minutes, il redémarra en direction de la maison d'Emily ou il était sûr de trouver Sam.

Leah fut la première à l'interpeller lorsqu'il franchit la porte de la maison :

-« Alors, elle t'a frappée ? »

Le regard triste qu'il tourna vers elle fit disparaître le petit sourire qu'elle affichait :

-« Je lui ai rien dit, elle était bien trop bouleversée. »

Sam vint lui poser une main sur l'épaule :

-« Ne t'en fais, tu lui parleras demain. »

Il s'assit sur le canapé et soupira :

-« Je croyais que l'imprégnation, c'était quelque chose de rare ! Avec toi, Quil, Jared et Jacob, je pensais que c'était terminé ! J'suis sûr qu'elle me déteste. »

Il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains, comme désemparé. Sam, troublé par la douleur de son ami, vint s'asseoir à côté de lui tandis que les deux filles échangeaient un regard :

-« Quand elle saura…quand elle comprendra, tout ira mieux. »

-« C'est toujours aussi douloureux ? »

Sam tourna vers Emily et Leah, Paul suivit son regard et ils rougirent tous les quatre:

-« Ouais, question idiote… Ca ira mieux demain. »


	6. On t'a pas tout dit

Quand elle se réveilla ce matin là, Nina eut l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi. Elle avait fait des cauchemars toute la nuit, peuplés de loups-garous en tout genre et des légendes Quileute qu'elle connaissait depuis l'enfance. A l'époque, elle était fière d'être descendante d'un tel peuple même si elle n'était Quileute qu'à moitié. Mais aujourd'hui, toutes ses histoires semblaient avoir une autre dimension à ses yeux.

En se levant, elle avait le ventre en vrac et fut incapable de manger une des gaufres que sa mère avait laissé. A la place, elle entreprit de faire des muffins aux pépites de chocolat, les préférés de Leah. Avec le recul, sa réaction lui avait semblé absurde. Leah était sa meilleure amie depuis l'enfance, elle avait continué de s'écrire et de se parler malgré la distance. Elle ne pouvait pas la rejeter comme ça.

Elle s'habilla pendant que les muffins cuisaient, les emballa dans plusieurs torchons et les mit dans un sac qu'elle accrocha à ses béquilles pour remonter la rue jusqu'à la maison ou Leah vivait avec sa mère et son petit frère Seth.

Elle respira un grand coup avant de frapper à la porte. Ce fut Sue qui vint lui ouvrir :

-« Nina, tu vas bien ? »

-« Bonjour, Sue. Est-ce que Leah est là ? »

-« Oh je suis désolé ma belle, tu l'as raté de quelques minutes, elle est partie chez Emily. »

Nina soupira et se mordit le coin de la lèvre inférieure, comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle était contrariée. Elle aurait voulu voir Leah avant les autres, ne pas avoir à parler à Sam tout de suite mais elle ne pouvait pas conduire. Elle allait être obligée de l'appeler.

-« Dis-moi, c'est des muffins ? »

Nina sourit devant l'air gourmand de Sue et sortit l'un des torchons de son sac pour lui tendre :

-« J'en ai fait 47 fois trop, sers toi ! »

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison de sa mère, Sam découvrit sa petite sœur, assise sur les marches du perron. Musique aux oreilles, les yeux fermés, elle prenait le soleil comme si elle était encore sur une plage de Floride.

Elle portait une petite jupe en jean et un haut rouge et ses longs cheveux blonds flottaient sous la brise. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la tête de Paul s'il l'avait vu comme ça.

-« Bécasse ! »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et en découvrant son frère, ôta les écouteurs de ses oreilles et se redressa.

-« Salut. » dit-elle doucement.

Mais elle ne bougea pas, resta là plantée à regarder son frère en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-« Arrêtes, tu vas te faire saigner ! »

-« Sam, je suis désolée… »

-« C'est pour ça que tu restes plantée là comme si tu avais vu une apparition ? Nina, personne ne t'en veut ! On a tous eu des réactions différentes en apprenant ça. »

Elle sourit et se décida enfin à se lever en prenant appui sur ses béquilles.

-« T'as fait des muffins ? » demanda Sam quand elle arriva à la voiture.

-« C'est pour Leah ! Pas touche ! »

-« C'est des muffins double chocolat avec du chocolat en poudre dans la pâte ? »

-« Comme j'ai toujours fait ! Maman avait du prévoir le coup, y'avait tous les ingrédients dans le placard ! »

-« Oh donnes moi en juste un, ça fait des siècles que j'en ai pas mangé ! »

-« Non ! Pas touche ! »

Il prit le volant et à peine eut il prit la grande route pour rejoindre la maison d'Emily qu'il se tourna vers sa sœur avec un air beaucoup plus sérieux :

-« Maman m'a dit que tu n'étais plus avec Charly ? »

-« C'est une question ? »

-« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

-« Tu t'occupes de ma vie amoureuse maintenant ? »

-« Je m'intéresse, c'est tout. »

-« Eh ben puisque ça a l'air de t'intéresser, oui, je suis plus avec Charly. »

-« Et tu as un nouveau petit ami ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel:

-« Ca fait un mois que j'ai rompu avec lui ! Donc non ! »

-« Tu aurais pu rompre avec lui parce que tu étais amoureuse d'un autre ! »

Elle eut un sourire cruel:

-« Non, ça, c'est toi ! »

-« Nina ! »

-« Quoi ? C'est vrai ! En tout cas, non, je ne suis pas amoureuse d'un autre. J'étais amoureuse de Charly donc j'ai couché avec lui et lui, il m'a trom… »

-« Tu as quoi ? » s'écria Sam en détournant les yeux de la route.

-« Sam ! La route ! Un accident, ça me suffit, merci ! »

-« Ne détournes pas la conversation ! Tu as couché avec lui ? »

-« Eh ne me regardes pas comme ça ! Je te rappelle que je suis amie avec Leah, je sais très bien que toi non plus, tu n'as pas attendu le mariage ! »

Sam rougit mais soupira bruyamment en secouant la tête pour marquer son mécontentement. Il avait vraiment du mal à réaliser que sa petite sœur, cette petite poupée blonde, avait 18 ans.

* * *

Leah sortit de la maison en entendant la voiture de Sam et offrit un sourire immense à Nina quand elle sortit de la voiture :

-« Leah, je suis tellement désolée, je suis… »

-« C'est bon, bécasse, t'inquiètes ! »

Leah vint serrer son amie dans ses bras et l'aida à entrer dans la maison ou Emily s'activait en cuisine tandis que Jared, Brady, Colin et Seth jouaient à la console.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers elle quand elle entra à la suite de Sam et Leah :

-« Hello tout le monde ! »

-« Au fait, je crois que j't'ai pas dit Brady et Colin font aussi partie de la meute. » déclara Sam.

Nina ouvrit de grands yeux et les dévisagea :

-« Ouah, vous recrutez jeunes. »

-« Et ceux sont pas les plus jeunes ! » déclara Leah en s'asseyant à la table du salon.

Son amie se tourna vers elle avec un air interrogatif :

-« Les jeunes que tu as vu hier devant la maison. »

Nina haussa les sourcils et s'assit à son tour à la table. Elle resta quelques secondes sans parler puis secoua la tête et sourit de nouveau :

-« J'ai fait des muffins ! »

Elle tendit le sac à Leah. Ses muffins avaient toujours eu un succès fou et cette fois-ci ne dérogea pas à la règle.

* * *

De nouveau, elle passa son après-midi avec son amie d'enfance. Elles posèrent un CV dans chacun des petits commerces de la réserve et poussèrent même les recherches d'un emploi pour Nina jusqu'à Forks. Faisant un tour dans la forêt, elles croisèrent Jacob en compagnie de Renesmée.

-« C'est qui cette petite beauté ? » demanda Nina après avoir salué le garçon.

La petite tendit sa main :

-« Bonjour, je m'appelle Renesmée. Mais tu as le droit de m'appeler Nessie. »

Nina sourit la petite main en souriant et s'assit à côté de l'enfant, séduite immédiatement comme chaque personne qui rencontrait la fille d'Edward et Bella.

Leah et Jacob se regardèrent, inquiets une seconde de ce que pourrait dire Nessie, mais elle avait pris l'habitude et se comporta presque normalement.

Elles s'amusèrent tellement avec la petite que Leah oublia presque ce qui attendait encore son amie le soir même.

Mais lorsque Leah ramena Nina, Sam l'attendait avec un air grave:

-« Billy aimerait te parler. »

* * *

Billy ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en regardant Paul angoissé, dans l'attente de Sam et Nina. Il ne s'était jamais imprégné, ne pouvait donc pas savoir ce que ressentait le jeune homme. Mais le souvenir de Sam dans le même état était encore très présent dans sa mémoire. Quand le moteur de la voiture résonna, Paul se figea.

En sortant de la voiture, Nina remarqua d'abord le feu qui s'élevait puis Billy Black et enfin Paul qui la fixait bizarrement.

-« Pourquoi Paul est là ? » demanda t-elle en se tournant vers son frère.

-« T'inquiètes. » fut sa seule réponse.

Ils rejoignirent les deux hommes et après les avoir embrassés tout deux, la jeune fille s'assit dans l'herbe à quelques centimètres du feu.

Billy s'installa en face d'elle, Paul et Sam de chaque côté de lui.

-« Hier soir, tu ne nous as pas laissés le temps de tout t'expliquer. »

Nina le regarda et Billy lui sourit :

-« En principe, seuls les membres de la meute ou les membres du Conseil sont au courant de l'existence de la Meute… »

-« Alors pourquoi Emily et Kim étaient là hier ? »

-« Eh bien justement, tu as entendu parler de l'imprégnation ? »

-« Oui, je crois que c'était dans mon exposé. L'amour absolu au premier regard. »

Billy se tourna vers Paul puis Sam :

-« Eh bien, c'est une exception à notre règle. Quand un de nos membres s'imprègnent de son âme sœur, elle est mise au courant. »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés :

-« Vous voulez dire que c'est possible ? Ça existe vraiment, l'amour au premier regard ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Je me suis imprégné d'Emily. » déclara Sam.

Elle se tourna vers lui, la bouche mi-ouverte sous le coup de la surprise :

-« Oh…C'est pour ça que… »

Elle cessa de parler quelques secondes qui semblèrent une éternité aux trois hommes puis elle sembla soudain réaliser :

-« Mais…Si vous me dites tout ça… »

-« Je me suis imprégné de toi. »

Surprise, Nina se tourna vers Paul et le dévisagea, sans savoir comment réagir :

-« Tu es amoureux de moi ? parvint-elle à articuler.

Sam se pencha vers elle et lui saisit la main pour la rassurer :

-« C'est un peu plus absolu que ça. Vous êtes destinés l'un à l'autre, des âmes sœur. Il…Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Aucun homme ne te correspondra mieux que lui. »

-« C'est pour ça que tu as quitté Leah ? Emily est ton âme sœur ? »

-« Oui. »

Sam serra un peu plus la main de sa sœur qu'il n'avait jamais vue si silencieuse :

-« Nina, ça va ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et Sam leva les yeux vers Paul, qui hésitait à s'approcher.

-« Pourquoi, moi ? »demanda t-elle, visiblement perturbée.

Incapable de regarder Paul, elle fixait son frère :

-« Il n'y aucune raison, tu sais. Ca s'est juste…imposé. On ne peut pas l'expliquer. »

Elle resta alors une minute entière sans parler avant d'avoir une sorte de petit sourire :

-« Dire qu'enfant, il me tirait les cheveux ! »

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire, même Billy retrouva le sourire, Paul s'approcha de quelques pas et s'assit à côté de la jeune fille. Sam se leva mais hésita à s'éloigner : il savait pertinemment que Paul ne ferait rien à sa sœur, mais elle paraissait encore si jeune à ses yeux. Pas encore en âge d'être amoureuse.

-« Sam. »

Il leva les yeux vers Billy Back qui lui fit signe de le suivre.

Quand leurs silhouettes eurent disparu dans la nuit, Paul se tourna vers Nina qui ne quittait pas le feu des yeux. Son visage était rougi par la chaleur des flammes et elle était très belle :

-« Tu étais tellement insupportable quand on était enfant ! »

-« Je sais. »

Il avança une main vers elle, hésita une seconde et caressa sa longue cascade blonde, elle tourna son visage vers lui. Il hésita une seconde à l'embrasser mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas prête, le ressentait comme si elle lui avait dit. Elle plongea une seconde ses yeux dans ceux de son ami d'enfance puis détourna la tête. Il finit par ôter la main de ses cheveux et croisa les bras sur ses genoux repliés sans la quitter des yeux. Il aurait dû demander à Jared comment Kim avait réagi en apprenant son imprégnation. Mais entre eux, les choses avaient été différentes puisque Kim avait déjà un sérieux faible pour lui avant sa mutation. Elle avait tourné la tête, comme si de nouveau, elle refusait de le regarder. Mais Paul ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, il était totalement perdu dans sa contemplation.

Soudain Nina s'agita, se redressa et se tourna vers lui :

-« Embrasses moi ! »

Paul ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. S'il s'attendait à ça… Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Mais c'est elle qui s'avança et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit un courant électrique lui parcourir tout le dos et faillit tomber à la renverse. Il n'avait eu que deux petites amies, rien de vraiment sérieux, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que les lèvres d'une fille puissent être si douces. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et la sentit frissonner. Quand il la relâcha enfin, elle resta près de lui mais baissa la tête, rougissante comme une adolescente prise à faire une bêtise.

-« Nina. »

Elle leva la tête, semblait troublée :

-« Tout va bien ? »

Elle hocha la tête :

-« C'est juste que je pensais que je ne ressentirais rien… »

Il sourit et lui caressa la joue :

-« Et ? »

-« Et en fait, tu n'embrasses pas si mal. »

Il sourit et lui caressa la joue avec tendresse :

-« Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligé. On peut prendre tout le temps que tu veux, j'attendrais tout le temps qu'il faudra. »

-« Et il n'y aucune chance pour que tu me trompes ? »

-« Pour moi, c'est comme si tu étais la seule fille sur Terre. »

Elle sourit puis éclata soudainement de rire :

-« Dire que ma vie était d'une banalité affligeante, il y'a une semaine. Qu'est ce que je raconte, il y'a deux jours ! »

-« Rien ne va changer pour toi ! »

-« Sauf que maintenant, je sors avec toi. »

-« On peut rester amis le temps qu'il te faudra pour t'habituer à l'idée. »

-« Tu es arrangeant. »

Il sourit :

-« Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? »

-« Non. J'suis bien là »,répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.


End file.
